Breakfast With The Competition
by Jin Flows
Summary: A peek into the morning ritual of two rivals. One-shot Hattori x Iwase


I love Bakuman and seemed to be the only one of my friends to think that Hattori x Iwase was kind of amazing. I thought I could at least find others who thought that way online, but if they exist then they are criminally underrepresented. I couldn't find anything, so I had to make something. I don't own Bakuman, because these two would obviously be together if that were the case.

As he brushed his teeth, Hattori couldn't help but get caught up in the music. Toothpaste dripped from his chin as he grasped the toothbrush like a microphone and crooned into it. Closing his eyes in emphasizing the lyrics to an imaginary crowd, his smile couldn't get any bigger.

"This must be a slow death that I'm traveling on. It feels so wrong, I'm barely holding on." He sang while while holding a particularly epic pose, at least in his own mind.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Iwase can't help but smile as Akira's dancing form is the first thing she sees. The music playing is soft in the background, and she knows its for her benefit because he loves to pump up the volume when he's by himself to energize for the day.

"Babe, its Saturday! What are doing up so early?" she says as she looks at the clock and stretches as she stands. "Come back to bed."

Surprised to see her up already, Hattori turns and feels his face get hot seeing his oversized shirt expose her legs while she stretches. He turns towards the sink and uses the opportunity to spit and calm down before answering her.

"Ashirogi has a deadline coming up and I have to meet up with them to go over some notes," he says wiping his face.

Hearing her rivals were getting to work this early soured Iwase's mood slightly. She had worked hard at keeping business separate from her personal life, but it was hard when the man she loved worked most days to beat her. But when his face popped back up coming into the room, she brightened again.

Seeing her face he knows what passed through her mind the moment before and he walks over and kisses her on the forehead. "You know I love you, but I'm also going to win," he says with a smile before briefly kissing her on the lips.

She pulls away covering her mouth and her face burning hot at being so close to him this early. "I haven't even brushed my teeth yet!" She slips around him and runs to the bathroom and closes the door.

Laughing, Hattori grabs the remote and turns the music up while falling back into bed.

"I'm goin over to Eiji's to schee how he is coming along. Bwainstorm and tchrade feedback. We won't looshe our well earned schpot!" She yells from the other side of the door through a mouthful of toothpaste.

Hattori opens his mouth but closes it before he can say anything. He wouldn't have guessed that their partnership had progressed to this point already. They always seemed the type to work independently of each other and only really exchange ideas through an editor. At least that's how it was when he was their editor. Had Miura pulled them together?

He pulls on his shoes and a jacket as he looks for his keys. "Babe, I'm going to grab us some coffee and orange juice for breakfast." Finding his keys, he approaches the door and calls out to her, "Are you going back home today or can you stay until Monday?"

Opening the bathroom door, she walks out with her hair in a small ponytail. "Yeah, I've got some homework to do so I'm thinking of catching the 6p.m. train back. Why?" She says as she pulls out materials to cook them breakfast.

"I wanted to take you out tonight, but if your going to be leaving that early..." he looks up as he wracks his brain trying to come up with a plan. "How about we both try to be done with our things today by 1 and spend the rest of the day watching bad tv?"

"Oh we'll find something to get into..." she says as she pulls close to him, grabbing his jacket and pulling his face down into hers.

"Did I ever tell you how I love how forward and bold you are?" Hattori says as his head tries to stop spinning and his heart slows its paces.

"Hurry up with that coffee! We can eat something before we head out." she says with a smile as she gets back to cooking.

"Sure Aiko," he says with smile. He pulls the door behind him and just stands with his eyes closed for a second. Taking a deep relaxing breath, he sets off.


End file.
